


there is an indentation in the shape of you (made your mark on me)

by whiffingbooks



Series: All related tropes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, I'll continue this AU, Mutual Pining, Trope Wizard Tournament 2019, With A Twist, With various other AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: “Because it’s you. That’s all.” She replies simply.Assessing the situation, he sighs. There is, after all, no use pretending he hasn’t made his decision since last night.“Okay. I’ll do it.” He levels his gaze at her shining orbs. “Do we have any rules?”Ginny suddenly gives him a razor sharp grin and all he can think is fuck. “Now that wouldn’t be fun, would it?”





	there is an indentation in the shape of you (made your mark on me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to take part in a tournament for the first time ever and the prompts just made me go crazy. This is a one-shot but I am continuing this as a series because I want to introduce all the tropes here. This is just a work for fun! Have fun and don't forget to leave me some feedback!  
> Love you!

Harry hates being set up. It doesn’t matter who has actually done it or why; he just hates it. The last time Hermione tried to set him up with her colleague, he had almost bit her head off _. No Hermione I’m totally fine with being single,_ he had said. It looks like you are the one who hates it.

It’s a wonder he still has his head attached with the way he behaved.

After numerous failed attempts, his friend had given up. She finally understood that Harry was very picky about his dates and their interests would probably not line up together.

Unabashedly he had presumed that he was totally free from being forced to go on meaningless dates. Until Ron had struck that is.

Now Ron has been his best friend since forever. After a decade of friendship and watching Harry go through a messy break up and daunting dates, he has never mentioned anything about his love life. His best friend is understanding and has been the one to persuade his girlfriend to back off when she has veered into the Forbidden Land, also known as Harry Potter’s Love Life. So when the tall redheaded man casually informed his bespectacled mate that the upcoming Friday he had to have dinner with this ‘woman’, he had blanched.

“Wha-why? Did Hermi-“

“No. I have decided that you need to get off your ass and do something on the weekends except joining us on our dates.” The calm tone of his voice was quite unnerving but his words had made an impact. Before he could sputter out an apology, Ron had used his infuriatingly leveled voice to inform that until Harry found a person with whom he had been on more than three dates he would be his manager. “Plus she’s great. You’ll like Mary. She is a writer you know,” he had added unhelpfully.

So now, three weeks after that dreadful conversation, he is dining with Witch No. 3, Stacey.

Stacey is not bad exactly. In the looks department, she is quite stunning. With her skin and eyes looking like glazed chocolate and thick black hair, she looks as if she has stepped out of a beauty pageant. And like most of the girls in beauty pageants (not all) she is a bit self-centered. She has been talking non-stop for the past half hour and although it is a welcome change from his dates continuously asking about him, it has become boring very quickly. He believes that it’s a common trait shared among singers.

Mary hadn’t been bad but she was so engrossed with him that it stopped feeling like a casual date and more like an interview with a younger Rita Skeeter. Ron had gotten an earful for his choice.

Sloshing the wine in his glass, he forces himself to listen to her in case she asks him about his opinion. Which he highly doubts but it is good manners.

“-And I don’t eat meat on Thursdays because my mother has this ritual where-” _Oh God._

“Actually that sounds interesting. Mind if I use the loo for a moment?” Without waiting for her response, he hurriedly makes his way towards the back of the restaurant. He needs to have a break from the non-stop chitchat.

So hasty he is in his escape that he crashes into someone with a force large enough to knock his breath out. Fortunately his Auror training has honed his skills and he catches the person before they can hit the ground. The waiters mill around the crash gracefully and he is left staring awkwardly at the too familiar fiery haired woman in his arms. His evening really has turned out to be a disaster.

“I’m so sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was go-Wait a minute! Harry! What are you doing here?” Getting a little startled by the sudden hug, he steps back. Small hands push back his chest and he stares at a pair of wide, brown eyes with a thumping heart.

“Ginny? What are the chances?!” Ginny looks more stunning than the last time he saw her. Her vivid red hair is made into a bun and she is dressed in a blue cocktail dress. She looks beautiful and eternal. Her freckles seem less prominent in the dimly lit area which causes a pang to go through his body.

He combs his hand through his hair. “What are you doing here?”

Ginny quickly glances back and grabs his hand to drag him away. She leads them towards the back entrance inconspicuously to the point that he is impressed she is not an undercover spy. Banging open the large doors she casts a privacy and silencing charm in quick succession. Watching his incredulous expression, she shrugged. “Reporters everywhere. I’d like to talk to someone without having a scandalous story printed on the paper. I assume you feel the same way.”

With that she flops down on the pavement. Grinning, he does the same.

“True. My name’s been splashed on each paper every morning for the past three weeks. And all thanks goes to your brother.”

She raises her eyebrow.” First of all now that he has done something he’s my brother otherwise he’s your _boo_. And second of all, what did he do to you? I have plenty of reasons to be mad at him myself.”

Harry opens his cuff buttons and rolls his sleeves up. “Your brother has made himself my love life’s manager. Apparently I ruin his date nights so I have to suffer. Where does he even run into these women?”

“Will it make you feel better to know he’s inflicting the same punishment on me?”

He pauses rolling his sleeve. “What?”

“Yeah. Apparently he’s everyone’s love guru nowadays. Something to do now that he is in a happy relationship. I am so close to strangling him you have no idea.”

“So today you’re on-“

“A date? Yes. I’m so close to either gouging his eyes out or mine.”

Harry starts laughing and Ginny joins in. Within a few seconds they are literally lying on the floor and giggling like toddlers. He has missed her; he has missed her so much. Everything is easy with her. His smiles come easily whenever he’s with her. Ron once told him that his sister was like a cheering charm in the form of a human being and he had never been more right.

“My date is a boring twenty five year old Larry from the Ministry who has a weird fascination with tea. I just tolerated about an hour of listening to how many types of tea there are in the world. Trust me when I say I’m never trying oolong.”

“Sounds interesting.”

“Only if you’re kettle I’m sure. And speaking of interesting,” she straightens her dress and stands up. “Are you having fun on the date?” She extends her hand towards him.

“She’ll be a great date to someone else.” He sighs and takes her hand to stand up.”Like herself. And I don’t think I’m up to her standards. I’ve been thoroughly bored for ages.”The road is not that much crowded but even now he sees a few people staring at them with their jaws wide open. Ginny’s warm laugh catches his attention.

“Go inside and tell her that you will have to leave. Meet me by the coffeehouse just close to your place. It’s called ‘Another’ I think. Oh and wear something nice.” Without giving him any warning, she cancels the charms and skips back into the restaurant.

Harry chuckles lightly and makes his way inside.

 

* * *

 

“Okay if you have hypothermia and you really need to get warm quickly. What are you going to do?” The café door opens and lets in a blast of cold air but both of them ignore it. The soft tune of a jazz song fills the entire room with a sort of tranquility that he has missed.

“I’ll have hot cocoa then. But if it’s not that severe then cold butterbeer it is.” Ginny takes a long sip of her cold coffee to prove her point.

Ditching Stacey and practically dashing to the café to avoid being seen must have been her best idea ever because he is having much more fun than he has had for a long time. She looks beautiful in the dimly lit space, ethereal to be honest and far livelier than he can remember. The only downside (if he can even call it that) is her inexplicable attachment to cold beverages. It’s kind of cute actually.

“So you’re saying” he pauses to take a sip of his tea “you’ll rather face the cold, clammy hands of death than ever try anything hot.”

“No. I’m saying you have to shove me to the cold, clammy hands of death for me to drink anything hot to save my life. Pay attention, will you?” He laughs loudly at that.

He has always enjoyed spending time with Ginny. She was shy at the beginning when all he was to her was The Boy who Lived and the guy who saved her (he argues with that vehemently, she has saved his life too). But then she started speaking more and more. That day in his Fifth Year when she finally snapped because of his complete disregard of anything concerning others, he understood what a force she is. She kept him happy; those days spent at the Burrow after Sirius’s death and the Quidditch practices in his Sixth Year were his only escape. Leaving her for the Horcrux hunt was one of the hardest things he had ever done. She had absolved him of his decision but sometimes he wonders whether that has broken a fundamental part of their friendship. _Or maybe_ , a traitorous voice calls out, _it’s because of those warm and fuzzy feelings that rise in you which you are afraid of._

“Do you know why Ron is trying to set you up?” Her voice breaks him out of his reverie.

“Apparently my love life is nonexistent. But then again, he has never complained about it before. Why did he try to set you up though?”

She sighs and waves the waitress over for a refill. He doesn’t think that he has seen anyone drink so much iced coffee in such a short span. “Same. I made the mistake of complaining to him about the lack of guys who aren’t sexist. Apparently being a female Quidditch player attracts as much attention from pigs as Harry Potter attracts from Dark wizards.”

He cracks a smile. “That reminds me to congratulate you on the Most Number of Goals award. You were fantastic in the game. You made Wood cry!”

“Like it was hard.”

He hums in agreement. Oliver was always really very emotional about Quidditch- still is apparently.

“Say Harry?” Ginny leans forwards making her dress dip a little which he dutifully ignores. “I have a feeling that my dear brother is going to try to set us up again next week.”

“Again? Man that sucks. I should not be giving control to a man my age that still has his cereal with orange juice.”

“I thought Hermione made him stop.”

“He does it away from her. He loves Hermione but not more than that atrocious combination.”

“Hey, no one comes in between a Weasley and their food. Anyway I was thinking maybe we should mess with him.” Her eyes blaze at her own suggestion and Harry isn’t ashamed to admit that she looks absolutely gorgeous when she is planning something nefarious. “Next week both of us make an excuse and ditch our dates and meet over here. Say about 7:30?”

He startles. “But that’s like only thirty minutes spent with our dates.”

She raises her eyebrow. “And that’s a problem how? Okay let’s just think this as a way to keep Ron on his toes. Plus if either of us likes our date, we would send a message that we’re not coming.”

He doesn’t exactly like the plan. Ron has generously provided him with an unnecessary but thoughtful gesture. But then again spending time with Ginny is something he has always wanted. Every Friday spent with her will be like his deepest desire come true.

Seeing his hesitation, she whispers, “I’ll drink every hot drink you suggest for a whole month.”

“Deal.” Like there is anyway he’ll miss that.

 

 

 

* * *

 

And so it starts. Every Friday for the next three weeks they meet up in a hurry. Aside from every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday when they either grab lunch or coffee or sometimes a movie. He finds out Ginny has a weakness for Muggle movies and a thirst for violence and she finds out he likes watching rom-coms.

Not a bad arrangement. And when they curl up together in his flat after she has taken a shower at his apartment on days of Quidditch practice and spread her flowery scent everywhere, he pretends that it’s the real thing.

It is going good which should have been the first sign that something was going to go terribly wrong.

In this weird arrangement they haven’t taken in a very big factor otherwise known as ‘Ron’. As he’s both Harry’s best mate and Ginny’s brother, they didn’t want to let him know anything that will conclude with him accompanying them on their coffee ‘dates’. But at the same time they had forgotten that he is the one who sets up their dates and might follow them to the said coffee shop for a public confrontation.

“What are you doing here?” If he hadn’t been in the Aurors for so long, he may have jumped when he spots Ron’s scowling face.

“The more important question, brother dear, is what are you doing here? And trust me when I say that any reply of yours will be much stranger than ours.” Growing up with the twins must have numbed all of her senses from making her jumpy because she barely even blinks at his question. All in all he’s quite impressed.

Ron pays her no heed. He slides into the booth opposite to them and snatches a napkin to wipe away the drops of water clinging to his face. Rubbing his skin harshly, he continues. “I knew something was going on. Raven and Liam complained to me two weeks ago about how you both ditched them. I gave you both the benefit of doubt because I thought ‘Well they sure are very career oriented!’ Then Maya and Jeremy let me know how you both left too. Something was wrong, I knew that much. So I set you up today and disillusioned myself to keep an eye on you. And voila!”

Ginny leans back and crosses her hands in front of her. “And still you didn’t think about shielding yourself from the rain. You know what they say- appearance trumps practicality,” she drawls.

Ron’s ears turn red and he opens his mouth. Not wanting to get caught in the midst of a Weasley brawl, Harry hastens to interrupt. “First of all, I told you I didn’t want to go out with anyone. I tried to like them, I really did. But they are all either too much invested in The Chosen One or themselves. It’s torture.” He feels as if he’s confessing for a crime but it’s Ron: he deserves the best.

Ginny sympathetically nods and links their hands together. Her brother stares intensely at their linked hands before piercing him with an unreadable look. Not liking this look, he continues. “And second of all, you always put Ginny and me in the same restaurants. You should have known we would seek each other. Honestly these coffee outings are the highlights of my evenings.”

“Well I had thought you both would feel more comfortable if someone you know was present.”

“Yeah I’d love to watch a girl stick her throat down Harry’s throat.”

“Ginny!”

“Sorry. You think I’d love to watch him stick his tongue down her throat.”

“GINNY!”

“At least I’m selling you higher than me.”

“That’s not the point.” A mild cough wrenches his attention away from the woman plastered against him. A pair of piercing blue eyes swivels between them and Harry resists the urge to go to his side of the booth. He doesn’t want unwanted accusations. And if Ginny smells like a fresh morning, it’s not his fault.

Ron adopts his sister’s posture and glances at him. “And now? What’s happening with you guys now?” His ears turn a light pink but he doesn’t avoid his gaze.

He has to spell it out to him (and ignore the fact that his best friend is asking regarding something different).

Before he can tell him about how he doesn’t want to go on any more dates, Ginny straightens up. She sidles up to him and lays her head on his shoulder. “Oh Ron! We should’ve let you know. Harry and I are dating for about a month now.”

Her bright words are met with heavy silence. Ron seems to have forgotten to close his mouth. His gaping slack-jawed expression might’ve been funny if Harry himself was not reeling back from her statement. And if that’s not enough, she peers up at him and flutters those eyelashes.

_Fuck._

Dating? Since when? He’s sure he would remember if something like that had happened. Is she trying to get me killed? She’ll probably be the only one who will succeed that’s for sure. Also that same annoying voice in his head barges in with a ‘Plus _you will definitely remember dating her, won’t you?’_

Surely Ron won’t believe that. Would he?

Ron takes a big gulp of air and leans towards them. “Is it true Harry?” His voice carries a tremble of what he’s not sure. Harry glances at Ginny and sees a look of pure desperation. _She’s trying to get out of being set up_ , he thinks _. And_ _isn’t that what he wants?_ Steeling his nerves, he looks deep into Ron’s eyes and gives him the brightest fake smile.

“Of course mate.”

He is suddenly knocked back by the forceful nature of Ron’s hug. He seems to be hugging both of them with no abandon. Harry pats his trembling back and prays that he doesn’t die due to suffocation. Ron immediately lets go but not before kissing both of their heads loudly. All of the customers and waitresses have stopped to look at the commotion that is Ron.

“My best friend and my sister!” His eyes are glassy and he is wiping his nose with a napkin. “MY BEST FRIEND AND MY SISTER ARE DATING! ALL MY DREAMS HAVE BECOME TRUE!” Ron laughs like a little child and looks at them with so much affection, his heart aches. It’s all a lie, it beats.

Ginny stands up and sidles over to Ron’s booth. She hugs him tightly and shoots a worried look over his shoulder towards Harry. _Yes,_ agrees his thumping heart, _things just turned out to be interesting._

 

 

* * *

 

Dating someone and fake someone is a lot different at the same time very similar. First of all there is an uncomfortable ‘fake’ added in the front which makes both the parties present very uncomfortable.

But he can guarantee that no one does fake dating better than Ginny Weasley. She’s a pioneer at everything he attempts.

“So you’re probably thinking why I lied to Ron yesterday.” She brushes her hair strands away from her face and takes a sip from her miraculously hot cocoa.

“That didn’t cross my mind actually. My question is why we’re meeting at six in the morning. Oh and why are you drinking anything hot? Is there an impending doom I should know of?” He wryly replies before sipping his hot tea.

She holds out her index finger. “First of all don’t be an asshole.” Another finger goes up. “Second of all I was trying to get Ron off of our backs. I mean just think about it. No more dates being set up, no more meetings, no more dates.”

He starts at that. No more dates… He envisions himself sitting in front of Ginny and laughing. Visiting other places, weddings, events and introducing her as his date. His brain is telling him not to make the decision. She’s dangerous; you won’t know when you are so entwined with her that it’ll be difficult to leave. But his heart… well, his heart is thudding with all the different scenarios. He has always wanted to do that with someone but never allowed himself to think about it.

“I don’t feel lying to your family.”

“Me neither.” Her gaze flits outside the window. October has turned out to be beautiful. The red leaves literally the streets like blood. An irony considering his own blood had died in this month. “But I want to stop worrying over a guy claiming to have given me my career boost. With you I don’t have to worry about that.”

“Why me?” He feels like a petulant child but he needs an answer. She looks at him with an unreadable gaze and reaches out her arm. As she links their hands together, she casts her eyes downward. She looks vulnerable and soft and so captivating in the autumn morning, his heart skips a beat.

“Because it’s you. That’s all.” She replies simply.

Assessing the situation, he sighs. There is, after all, no use pretending he hasn’t made his decision since last night.

“Okay. I’ll do it.” He levels his gaze at her shining orbs. “Do we have any rules?”

Ginny suddenly gives him a razor sharp grin and all he can think is _fuck_. “Now that wouldn’t be fun, would it?”

 

 

 

* * *

 

It’s a surprise how well they settle into this schedule as if they had planned this from the beginning. Going to the coffee shop, the neighbouring bookshop, restaurants and other Muggle venues (like the parks and ice cream parlours) is normal for them. But now there is this intimacy which everything had lacked.

Ginny does not sit across him anymore. She always sidles up next to him when they are in a booth or moves her chair towards him. She has taken to giving him innocent touches like a hand holding his elbow or her head resting on his shoulder or a leg thrown over his lap. He had problems reaching out to her in the beginning and wordlessly she had known. However after spending three months with her and realizing that she was not going anywhere, Harry had taken to her as a man dying of thirst to water.

“Not that I don’t like this but what brought this on?” She had asked him amusedly.

“Nothing. Just glad to be here.” He stopped caressing her hair. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Don’t you dare.” She closed her eyes and practically purred. “And can you massage my scalp too?”

“Sure.”

He doesn’t know what they are because this feels like ‘real dating’. They don’t put on shows for their families. They have a few rules like no kissing on lips or spending the night at each other’s places but he doubts anyone believes them.

The Weasleys had been so shocked and thrilled when they had announced their secret relationship. Mrs. Weasley had nearly fainted with joy and George had planted dungbombs at his apartment. Bill, Mr. Weasley and Charlie were happy and Percy had come a little too close to the truth (“Suddenly? Out of nowhere?”). But no one had been as excited as Ron. He had been so supportive that even Ginny had been reluctant to continue with their ruse. Hermione had been a little suspicious but even she forgot all about it when Fleur started crying.

Telling Andromeda and Teddy on the other hand was less nerve wracking. The old witch had always been fond of Ginny and accepted the news graciously. Teddy had asked a very red faced Harry whether she was his godmother or not but soon forgot about it when she started to teach to morph his nose into those of other animals’. He had left the house feeling warm all over.

The first time he had seen a picture of them trying to ice skate in the Witch Weekly, his heart had nearly melted. Ginny in the image had been trying to get him to give her a piggyback ride which ended with them sprawled on the floor. He has found a lot of things about her in these past few months. And liking piggyback rides is a very big Ginny thing. He remembered how his colleagues had mocked him and badgered him into bringing her for a night out. They had loved her and in return, he had to go to her matches. He had always rooted for her but being in the match and watching his pseudo girlfriend wreathed in gold and green zooming about and leaving the others in the dust had left him reeling back with happiness. He had sloppily kissed her cheek after the game had ended to everyone’s delight. And that was how he had encountered the Harpies.

However the people he had never considered informing about his dating history and those he hadn’t thought about since the war were the Dursleys. He didn’t know where they were or how they were doing and frankly he didn’t care. He thought the same could be said about them.

Until now.

“Have you decided what do you want to do? It’s his graduation.” Ginny re-reads the invitation the umpteenth time and spares a glance at Harry standing in front of the window. “He sounds like he really wants you there.” On the 1st of December, he had received from his cousin a letter regarding how he will be a winter graduate and will be graduating on 10th and how he will like it if Harry comes to his graduation day party. Dudley has finally managed to totally baffle him.

He continues gazing outside, watching a woodpecker trying to drill a hole in the huge tree in front. He doesn’t know what to do. He owes them nothing. His entire childhood was spent trying to fit into a family that hated him for being something he had no control over. He doesn’t care for them. Then why is he imagining Dudley’s farewell before he left? Why is he hesitating to throw out the invitation?

Cold hands encircle his waist and Ginny lays her head on his shoulder. She is so tiny but in this position it feels as if she’s trying to protect him from the entire world. “I’ll go with you.” Her voice is soft yet strong. He is not surprised by her statement. She has always been too giving.

He turns towards her and encircles her in his arms. He feels safe with her. Always has. “You’re willing to endure about an hour of torment for me?”

“Anything for you.” Her expression is earnest and so full of something that he has never had the courage to name. “I’ll support you no matter what.”

Ron’s voice cuts through the stillness. He enters the room adorned with snowflakes and a grumpy expression. “No screwing on the table! You guys never keep your hands to yourself!”

Ignoring Ron and biting his lips to stop his bubbling laughter, he whispers to Ginny. “I hope you have something nice to wear.”

Her grin turns mischievous. “Don’t worry. I’ll wear something to show how much of a catch I am. And also sprout some lines about what a great lover.” She kisses his cheek and runs out of the room to escape a spluttering Ron. Harry laughs and presses his hand to his cheek.

 

* * *

 

“And that was Marge. She was far more pleasant than I thought she will be.” He guides a very cross Ginny away from the bulbous woman. “She hates me so your efforts are both appreciated and wasted.”

“She doesn’t even know you! She literally called you a waste and insulted your parents. I’m going to rip off her arm and feed it to her dogs so that they’ll have indigestion.” She tries to make her way to probably throttle her opponent but Harry is too quick for her. He tugs her arm and leads to the empty hallway.

“Don’t Gin. This was never my family. I don’t care what they think.” He brushes her bangs aside. “Plus it wouldn’t do good to ruin your dress.”He fights the impulse to shift his eyes downwards.

She gazes at all the other merry guests who are drinking heavily and laughing rambunctiously. Finally she lets out a heavy sigh. “It’s-it’s just I hate it you know. They should see you for who you are. But then again it’s good they don’t because you don’t deserve people like them.” Seeing his reddened face, she smirks. “Plus you’re right. This is a rather pretty dress. I have told Dudley and your aunt how soon it’s going to end up on your bedroom floor.”

He blinks. “That’s why he was blushing when he asked me if I have to use the upstairs bedroom.”

“It is the dress. I can be your eye candy for the evening.”

“You are more than my eye candy. You are a-a very talented woman with beauty, brains and brawns.”

“Can’t find a term for that, can you? Must be the dress.”

“Yes.” His eyes rove over all of her exposed skin. “Definitely the dress.”

When he had seen Ginny float down from her flat, he nearly had a heart attack. It is a beautiful dress by itself; a dark red number with a tight bodice and a halter strap. But on her it seems like the most powerful weapon in the world. Her hair is twisted up in a bun so that a few tendrils fall on her face like licks of flames. Add to that a bare back putting her freckles on display and a little bit of cleavage- she looks like a goddess. The moment she had shed her coat, all the men had gravitated towards her and Ginny had done her beat to make him feel like the most superior man in the room.

“You know,” she wets her lips and leans forwards, “we can get to that later on.”

Her eyes blaze at her own suggestion and Harry feels the temperature of the room climb high. He settles a hand on her waist and moves closer till their faces are centimeters apart. Just as he is about to do something reckless, a voice calls out, “Harry!”

Ignoring Ginny’s groan and his thundering heart, he croaks out “Yeah?”

“Come on! There’s a dance starting!”

Both of them untangle from each other to see other couples moving to the living room. He leads her to the dance floor where everyone IS lightly swaying to the music. Ginny grabs hold of his shoulder and comes tantalizingly closer. He feels light-headed and heady especially with the way she is touching him.

“Why don’t we give them something to gawk at?” Her breathless voice is inches away from his ear making a shiver run down his body. Ginny pulls back, only for a second though. Cradling his face gently, he pulls his lips to hers.

Amidst the loud gasps emitted by everyone, he feels lost. This is blissful oblivion. This is the thing he has been craving for, something only Ginny can fulfill. This is something so complicated yet safe.

Just as he is preparing to pull back and drag her to his place, he senses something buzzing. He breaks away from Ginny and just has enough time to ask ‘ _What-‘_ when a light blinds him and the force of something throws him off.

Complicated. Why is his life so fucking complicated?

 

 

 


End file.
